guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gift of the Djinn
Overview Summary #Meet Library Envoy Chukeht in The Hidden City of Ahdashim. #Defeat the Fire Djinn Lord to acquire its essence. #Defeat the Water Djinn Lord to acquire its essence. #Place the essences in their respective altars inside the vault room. #Flee from the djinn horde! #See Library Envoy Chukeht for your reward. Obtained from :Library Envoy Chukeht in Mihanu Township Requirements :Dasha Vestibule (mission) Reward :*4,000 XP :*1,000 Gold :*Trade Contract :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"Ah, you are the heroes who solved the secrets of the Hidden City of Ahdashim, yes? I have a lucrative proposition for you. Through a scholarly connection, someone from the Halls of Chokhin who shall remain nameless, I am aware of a valuable item stored inside the Hidden City. Known as the Gift of the Djinn, this treasure is worth an untold fortune. Help me recover it and I'll make it worth your while." ::Accept: "Oh, boy! A treasure hunt!" ::Reject: "Treasure, eh? Never heard that one before. I'll pass." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Library Envoy Chukeht) :"We must gather two items to unlock the Gift of the Djinn: an Essence of Pure Flame and an Essence of Pure Water. Each must be culled from the slain djinn lord of that element. With the essences in hand, we must then convene at the altar in the central vault." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "Let us move with haste! The Gift of the Djinn awaits us!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "Finally, we have both of the essences. Now we must place them on the altar inside the central vault." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "The anticipation is almost unbearable! Quickly! Place the essences on those altars. I can almost feel the treasure in my hands!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "What is this? W... where is the treasure? Where did all those djinn come from!" :Library Envoy Chukeht: "We're outnumbered! Run for your lives!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "More djinn! Keep running!" Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "Faster! Faster! Don't look back!" Intermediate Dialogue 8 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "Almost there! Just a little further..." Intermediate Dialogue 9 :Library Envoy Chukeht: "I can barely catch my breath. Let us press on to Mihanu Township. It'll be safer there." Reward Dialogue :"I must apologize for my blunder. Upon further examination of the details, it turns out the treasure isn't the Gift of the Djinn, but rather the Gift OF Djinn. Amazing how the omission of one little word changes everything, yes? On the bright side, I did manage to net several works of art from inside the vault. Your time is worth this much, I think." Walkthrough After accepting the quest, map travel to Dasha Vestibule, and speak to the Key of Ahdashim to gain entrance into the Hidden City. You will find Chukeht just inside, talk to him and he will start following you. Note that there is one popup group on each side roughly around the areas where the visible mobs are patrolling, so be wary of them. Since you may have to flee later on, it's wise to clear this area. You will encounter numerous Djinn during this quest. When fighting them, always take out the Ruby Djinn first, followed by the Sapphire Djinn, and lastly the Diamond Djinn. Against Roaring Ethers, the party should spread out to reduce the damage from Energy Surge. The Fire Lord can be found at the north-eastern corner. You can reach there by leaving north through the center path all the way to Noben (the merchant) and then turning east, or you can take the eastern pathway and then head north. The center path would have less mobs. Along the way, carefully pull to avoid aggroing multiple groups. Once you killed the Fire Lord, the quest will update and the marker will point to the Water Lord. Note that the essences to be acquired do not actually drop. The quest will update automatically after killing each Djinn Lord. From the Fire Lord's position, head back west to the intersection containing Noben and then turn north to find and kill the Water Lord. Head back to the intersection and this time take the western path to the altar. Watch for a fire trap at the top of the ramp, as you enter the vault room. Before touching the altars, clear out all the mobs in the central area, including the patrols on the bridges and the southern exits. The moment both altars are lit up, a group of three Djinn will spawn on each bridge, charging towards you. Start running south all the way to the exit. As soon as you and the Library Envoy reach the exit, the quest will complete. Talk to him again in Mihanu Township to complete the quest. Notes *Although the quest tells you to run, it is possible to fight all the way out. Skills such as Spiteful Spirit and Ward Against Melee are very helpful. Right after you light the altars, run toward a corner; only 2 mobs should aggro. From there, proceed slowly and do not be intimidated by the huge groups of Djinn. Each of those large groups actually consists of smaller groups. Careful pulling will enable the party to clear out all the Djinn blocking the way out. *Simply letting your party get wiped, and be resurrected at a shrine well clear of the Djinn horde, will also work. Your way to the exit will now be clear (since you came in the same way). *Once you've spoken to Chukeht just inside the entrance to the city, at the beginning, you can safely forget about him for the rest of the quest. He can't be killed, doesn't aggro anything, and doesn't have to be present at any point in the quest (including the end; the quest is complete as soon as one party member reaches the exit, regardless of where Chukeht happens to be at the time). *It's fairly easy to do Goren's Stuff: Part 2 along with this quest. Category:Nightfall quests